


someday.

by lexarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexarke/pseuds/lexarke
Summary: what if lexa never died?





	someday.

Clarke wanted to stay, more than anything. Her heart was telling her to stay with Lexa, build a life of endless happiness in Polis. But her head was the one thing keeping her from that. She had responsibilities, she vowed to keep her people out of harms way, she couldn’t run from them again.

With a deep breath, Clarke opened the tall door to Lexa’s bedroom and closed it behind her while she quickly scanned the room for a sight of a brunette. When she walked further, her eyes laid upon Lexa while she laced her slender fingers through her smooth long hair.

They stared at each other, longer than necessary, with their eyes filled with relief but also sadness.

“When do you leave?” Lexa said, her voice laced with grief.

Clarke didn’t want to say it out loud, saying it out loud meant that it was reality. “Now.”  


Lexa’s face said it all. She didn’t want her to leave. But she knew she had to. It was her duty to her people. Clarke would sacrifice anything to protect her people, as would she.

“I’m sorry.” _She shouldn’t be_ , Lexa thought.

“Don’t be. You have to go back they’re your people,” Lexa said softly.

“That’s why I—“ _She couldn’t_. Not right now. It wouldn’t fair to both of them. It was too late. “That’s why you’re you.”

Clarke knew that Lexa loved her, but it was hard for her to say it out loud. _Love is weakness_ , was what she always stated. Although love was the strongest emotion of all, loving someone didn’t mean you were weak, it meant that your lover was your weakness, and that was the one thing that could be used against you. Pushing your loved ones away seemed much easier than going through the pain of losing them.

“Maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people,” They both smiled, longing for that special someday.

“I hope so.”

It wasn’t that Lexa was tired of always looking after her people. It was her duty. She was tired of always fighting a constant war. Whether it was skaikru or even those apart the twelve clans. All she’s ever wanted was bliss and happiness with someone, but that someone was leaning further every second and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Lexa extended her arm, waiting for Clarke’s arm to embrace hers in return for their formal handshake. “May we meet again.”

As Clarke stared into Lexa’s hopeful eyes, she couldn’t help it, she needed her, just for one more moment. With her eyes moving towards Lexa’s soft plump lips, she leaned in, waiting for her to accept her embrace.

She was ready. After almost a year she was finally ready to let someone in, but only to have to let them go. She couldn’t put her happiness over her own people, it didn’t seem fair. But right as their lips connected, she didn’t want to let go.

As their lips seperated, she stared into Lexa’s eyes, glistening with tears, as did hers. Leaning in once more, they allowed each other back in, lacing each other’s lips with soft kisses and breathing in for air once it was available. They needed each other, they didn’t think about what they would lose, only what they now gained. There was no need for any confessions of love, they proved it through their passion for one another.

—

When Clarke opened her eyes, she realized that what had happened moments ago wasn’t afantasy. She had the woman she loved wrapped in her arms, soundly asleep for the first time in a long time. Lexa always had nightmares, she only briefly explained them to Clarke as she soothly rubbed her arm to calm her down, to remind her that her touch was real, not the awful dreams that plagued her sleep almost every night.

This time Clarke was trailing her fingertips along Lexa’s arm, reassuring herself that this moment was reality. But realized she had to snap into her own awful reality of her life, without bliss.

“If Octavia and I are gonna get behind the blockade by dawn—“

“Shhhh,” Lexa interrupted, which made Clarke smile, knowing that the both of them wanted just five more minutes of paradise.

Clarke moved her fingers down her back, trailing her fingers along the intricate design of her tattoo.

“This is beautiful.”

“I got it on my ascension day. A circle for every natblida that died when the Commander chose me.”

“Seven circles... I thought you said there was nine novitiates at your conclave.”

“There were.”

“What happened to number 8?” Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa moved herself around to face Clarke with a gloom expression. This topic was hard for her to discuss, especially if this was the last to have with Clarke.

“Can we talk about something else?”

“We don't have to talk at all.” They both smiled.

Lexa leaned into her lips with still a bright smile splattered on her face and enjoyed the few moments with her lover as much as she could.

—

“So... this is it?” Clarke faced the floor, not wanting Lexa’s beautiful glistening eyes to persuade her to stay.

“I hope not,” Lexa sighed, pausing a bit before saying her goodbyes again. “May we meet again.”

“We will.” Clarke promised, hoping she would be able to fulfill that promise someday.

Once again they shook hands, looking at each other with longing looks, wishing that they could hold each other for just a little longer.

As Clarke pulled away, Lexa was the one to reach out and pull her into her chest into a tight embrace. The hug didn’t last long, maybe about four seconds before Clarke pulled away with tearful, longing eyes and a tight grin.

Before Clarke exited, she stood by the door, taking in the sight of the woman she longed for but would possibly never see again.

“Go. Your people need you.” Lexa stood still, holding in her tears.

Clarke nodded and swiftly left the bedroom. That’s when a single tear left the commander’s eye and waited for more to soon come.

—

Not even five minutes later did Lexa hear a loud sound of gunshots and yelling coming from the room just outside of hers. She rushed out, not even bothering with the falling tears that rolled down her cheeks.

What she saw in sight was Titus on the floor with a handgun in his left hand ready to aim at Clarke, who was ready to dodge the bullet aimed towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed reading! sorry this is poorly edited and there may be many mistakes. please leave your feedback (no negativity or fighting)! this is only 3x07 so far and i did write some things that weren’t in the show! please do not question the plot because i am still thinking of more ideas! thank you for reading!


End file.
